


light of a thousand stars

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mermaids, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death, Henry Laurens’ A+ Parenting, Hurricane, Lams - Freeform, M/M, a lil bit of angst, technically a siren au but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He had told him the bits and pieces he remembered about the hurricane, he told him about the bitterness he had first experienced when he discovered everyone survived except for him and his mother.orau in which alexander and his mother were the only people who didn’t survive the hurricane in nevis





	light of a thousand stars

_It was unnaturally quiet. He never liked the quiet._

_While he was thinking of ways to fill the unnatural silence that had fallen upon his town, he heard fast footsteps moving towards him._

_He usually tried to fill it with sound. Either he tapped rhythms with his nimble fingers, he nudged a friend and started to sing with them or he either tapped the shoulder of someone who annoyed the hell out of him and tried to start an argument._

_Little Rosalind was jogging around the corner, little beads of sweat collecting at her hairline. She caught his eye and a grin broke out on her face and she skipped up to him._

"What are you still doing here, Alexander?" _She asked him in Spanish_. "Don't you know there's a storm coming?" _She blinked innocently and he took a few steps back._

_She faded into nothing and the image of his mother appeared, all wrinkly eyes like she was smiling too much and frail hands pulling him close to her._

_He wrapped his arms around her torso and breathed and suddenly she was his strict English teacher who was breaking into a smile for the first time and handing him a corrected essay with an A+ scrawled onto it. And he was clutching onto his backpack, not his mother, because he did well on the essay and the bell was about to ring so he could leave._

_The bell rang and he looked towards the clock, checking the time. The clock suddenly cracked and water seeped through it, filling the classroom._

_The images of his classmates melted into water and it was choking him, wrapping around his chest and neck and squeezing tight. He flayed around helplessly, he was drowning and dying in the water, someone help him help someone help someone help someone_

Alexander Hamilton woke up and frowned.

He had been doing that a lot lately. Ever since the hurricane came and destroyed his town, he had been unhappier than he had ever been before.

The residents of his town had called the police. Ambulances, anyone to help them. They had arrived in their fancy helicopters and saved everyone. Except for two.

His mother had tried to tell him that it was okay. She was already sick, if the hurricane didn't come, she would have been dead already. She had died before the water reached the floor her bedroom was on.

Alexander was less lucky. He refused to leave her, was dead set on her miraculously recovering and getting up and hugging him.

He didn't notice the water until it entered his lungs and killed him.

Mermaids were created from underwater peaceful deaths. Swimming in a lake, drown, mermaid. Get cramps in the middle of the ocean, drown, mermaid.

Sirens were created from underwater disasters. Being thrown overboard, poisonous sea creature, tsunamis, hurricanes, being dumped in a lake after being murdered seconds before the dumping. All of those merited to becoming a siren and Alexander fitted into one of the boxes.

He just wanted to sleep. He was emotionally drained and unstable and he just wanted to sleep. He had nothing to live for. His town was destroyed, little Rosalind was dead, his brother was missing, his mother—

He choked back a sob. He couldn't even write. He attempted to, he begged a squid for a little ink, he tried to find something to use as parchment but as soon as he found the words, the tides came in and he was thrown back into the water, thrown back into his living nightmare.

He wedged himself between a piece of coral and attempted to sleep.

When he woke up again he was floating in the middle of the blue and he noticed he was heading towards a pier. He flipped onto his back and blew some air out of his mouth. This was the fifth time he had floated away in his sleep and he was beyond annoyed.

He flipped onto his stomach once more and was about to get under and try to find his way back when he heard quiet sobbing.

He ducked under the water so only his eyes were peeking out, and he tried to make his way to the person who was crying on top of the pier. If the person was going to jump, Alexander was ready to save them.

He lifted half of his body unto the jagged rocks at the edge of the pier and tried to see the person.

It was a tall boy with curly hair and a freckly face sitting on the edge of the pier. He was clutching onto a sheet of paper so tight his hand was going white and he was mumbling something over and over, the tears continuously spilling from his eyes.

Alexander swam a little closer, careful not to let the boy see him. He appeared to be close to Alexander's age when he died, he was probably a year or two older.

"Mama." He mumbled, blinking furiously while staring at the paper. "I am so sorry."

Alexander pinched his arm and tried to stop himself from saying something dumb like, "Sorry, but I'm not your mother."

The boy shrieked and immediately scrambled to his feet, taking a few steps away from the pier. That bothered Alexander, he knew he was a siren but he wasn't going to kill anyone just yet. He remembered the fear of death and he wouldn't wish it on another soul. Well, maybe the soul of Donald Trump but apart from that, no exceptions.

"Who are you?" The boy demanded, obviously trying his best to look threatening while looking so damn cute. His tears had stopped pouring but there were tear tracks on his face.

"Alexander Hamilton," he introduced himself. "What's your name?"

The boy stepped forward. "I didn't mean 'who are you'," the boy said half fearfully, half angrily. "I meant 'what are you'." Alexander winced and half heartedly raised his tail.

"Are you a mermaid?" The boy asked, his eyes wide with wonder.

Alexander snorted. Mermaid. He wished. "Actually, I'm a siren."

The boy recoiled.

"Don't worry, I don't quite have the urge to kill someone. Dying was one of the most terrifying things I've ever done. I wouldn't wish it on someone else. I guess I'm not bitter yet, I suppose." He rambled.

"What do you mean you're dead?"

Alexander shuddered. "I- I don't really want to talk about that," he desperately fought to change the subject. "What's your name?"

"John Laurens," He said. "Or Just Laurens. There are too many Johns, I think."

"Hey, Laurens. So, come here often?" He winked, laughing when Laurens groaned.

Laurens crept forward, careful to not tip over the edge. "Tell me about yourself." He said, his hazel eyes bright with wonder and adorableness and the stars and everything.

Alexander told him everything as far as he knew.

He had told him the bits and pieces he remembered about the hurricane, he told him about the bitterness he had first experienced when he discovered everyone survived except for him and his mother. He told him about the times he floated away from his little home, the time he befriended a pufferfish and the time he had gotten into an underwater fist fight with a group of selkies.

Laurens laughed at the right moments, said the right things at the right time, even had the right facial expressions and once, when Alexander was talking about his mother, he crept closer and wrapped his arms around Alexander's torso and he felt so warm and alive and happy.

Laurens had then pointed out a few stars and constellations, he told Alexander about his father, he told him about his friends at school, Hercules and Lafayette and he told him about his least favourite people.

Laurens finally sat up and took a breathe. "I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll visit you tomorrow, though. Same time, same place?" He looked so hopeful and his hazel eyes were lit with the light of a thousand stars.

Alexander nodded quickly. "I promise."

Laurens gave him another quick hug, grabbed the sheet of paper off the edge of the pier and sloped off to God knows where.

The warm feeling Alexander had the whole time stayed with him and when he slept, he knew he wasn't completely alone in this horror fest of a world.

And that feeling alone, would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you like it, hit the kudos button. if you want a sequel, don’t hesitate to comment!


End file.
